


The Goose

by alafaye



Series: The Goose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry met at The Goose's February event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to create pieces that are not the usual that are posted around Valentine's Day.

The Goose, located in central London, had never had an advertisement in a magazine or newspaper or on the tele. Yet it had never faced financial problems due to a lack of customers. It had earned a reputation completely on word of mouth alone. Set back from the main roads, on a one-way street, it was so ordinary and unobtrusive that most people simply walked past it.

On the outside, it looked like any other tea house--tables laid with tablecloths and vases with flowers around which one or two comfortable chairs invited sitting. The door was painted a friendly yellow and a blue and white awning hung over the window. Inside, soft music played, nothing loud or intrusive. The wait staff were quick and quiet, never lingering or pretending to be over-interested in the lives of those they served. The smell of baked goods lingered in the air and one wall held every conceivable tea pot and tea cup in a functional pattern.

It was the menu that distinguished it from other tea houses. Those who heard about it from others knew what to expect and were there for one reason alone. Those who happened to walk in from the street were made aware of the establishment's reputation from the menu they were given. (For some, it was the glare they received from the diners and the staff as they walked in, mid-conversation.) The menu was the key; the food was completely ordinary, the meals and options similar to any other tea house. No, it wasn't the food listed on the menu that caught the eye. It was, very simply, a pointed paragraph on the front of it.

_Diners here will know that there are to be no loud conversation--please do not speak above a whisper. Calls are prohibited here and please set your phone to silent. You may text or send an email if you wish, but no calls. Do not engage your fellow diners in conversation. Your wait staff will ask only the needed questions. Please do not explain why you are here or mention any special occasion. We and our diners appreciate a quiet atmosphere and any intrusions louder than a whisper will be disruptive and will be followed with a request to leave the premises._

There had been one or two customers who had been asked to leave for choosing to not follow these simple instructions. However, diners followed them. Those who may not have been expecting such a place quickly became used to the quiet and some continued to return, appreciating the quiet. A break, if you would, from the usual noise modern life brought.

The tea house was divided into two stories which allowed them to hold their usual February event. The owner had realized that for many of his diners, the usual methods of meeting a partner was not ideal and had a high chance of not ending happily as his diners were the quiet sort, who preferred a partner who shared a love of the quiet. Thus, he had created an event that would offer those who wanted the opportunity for meeting a partner who was more appealing.

Diners filled out a questionnaire during January and the owner or one of his staff would go through them all to find a match. The diners received a table number; on a Saturday in February, they arrived at the time of the event and sat at their table. Their match would share their table and they could choose to engage in conversation or not. What they did was up to them. As always, no one was to speak above a whisper--the room (held on the second story to avoid disrupting the diners who choose not to participate in the event) sounded as though full of ghosts or a strange insect. The event was a success; some years, there were more couples and some years, less. But all had expressed an appreciation for the opportunity to meet another in a sympathetic atmosphere.

Harry had heard about the tea house from a coworker who had heard a few rants from Harry about how he couldn't eat anywhere in private. He'd been going to it for lunch for a few years and each year, he signed up for the February event. He'd not had any successes--one he'd been seated with a wizard who had been blinded by Harry's reputation. The second year he was seated with a woman who was looking for a second lover. The third year--last year--the woman was looking for someone who wanted to retire to the countryside (despite the fans, Harry loved living London).

So while he had signed up this year, he had no hopes. It might be nice to have a dinner partner, however, so he signed up. When he arrived, he was shown to his table. A man, a few inches taller than Harry with black hair and a straight back, was already seated. Harry walked around the table to his seat and his eyes widened. There had to have been a mistake. There was no way he had been paired with Severus Snape. He gulped and sat, barely noticing the waitress leaving them menus.

"Harry Potter," Snape said. "I never thought you would ever be here."

"You died," Harry said. "I saw it happen."

"I had potions on me," Snape said. "I lived. Disapparated to a safe house Dumbledore had left me and there, I completely healed myself. I've lived there ever since as the Ministry decided to set my home as one its museum pieces."

Harry took a deep breath. "I've never seen you here before."

"This is the first year since the war I signed up for their event," Snape explained further. "The war was taxing and I had no time to spare. After, I was healing. Now, I'm find myself wanting company. As for attending the house itself for a meal or two or for tea, I don't often come here."

Harry nodded. "I see."

"And what of you, Potter?" Snape asked. "What brought you here, to The Goose? I've found that Gryffindors are a brash sort and prefer the loud company of others."

"I get enough noise in my job," Harry said. "The Ministry is full of people who want to talk to me. Sometimes it's just my coworkers and sometimes it's my boss. Sometimes it's just people I see in the lift. And the press has no sense of personal boundaries, not when it comes to celebrity. I found myself in need of some quiet and a coworker let me know about this place. I eat my lunch here most days of the week. Sometimes breakfast for a treat."

"It's very nice to have such a place," Snape agreed.

"And now here we are," Harry said. "I don't know how we got paired up, though. I mean--I never thought we had so much in common."

"Clearly our questionnaires showed something that made us somehow an ideal choice for the other," Snape said. "Perhaps we can start anew?"

Harry licked his lips. "We can try."

Snape--Severus, Harry supposed--bowed his head a fraction. "Very well. Let us start with how we'd like this to go. I am here, as I said, because I would like company. A lover, yes, but also a close friend."

"I'm looking for the same. Someone who likes the quiet, obviously, but mostly someone who doesn't need me. Who understands than when I come home from work, I like the quiet."

Severus nodded. "What do you like to do in your downtime? I like to play chess, but I am not averse to card games. I like to make my own food--there's a certain satisfaction in it."

"I picked up a fondness for gin. I've never mastered chess, but I don't mind loosing if the other doesn't mind an unchallenging game. I like reading and listening to the wireless."

Severus looked pleased. "I don't mind who wins or looses in chess to be honest; it's nice to find someone who would just like to play a quiet game of it."

"And gin?" 

"I would be open to learning the game."

"Then maybe I could learn how to properly play chess."

They shared an amused smile. The waitress returned to take their order where they learned that they both preferred mellow teas in the evening. "And what about the other times of the day?" Severus asked.

"I prefer coffee in the morning," Harry admitted. "But I like Earl Grey in the afternoon."

"The blend is inspiring," Severus agreed. "I'm not entirely fond of teas made with or from fruit, but the bergamot oranges in them lends the blend an alluring flavor."

"I don't think too much about tea," Harry said. "It's only because I eat here a lot have I ever tried different types. Before, I would just take what I could find on the shelf."

"Tea is an acquired taste, I think. I didn't appreciate it until I was older."

The conversation continued throughout their meal and Harry was surprised by how well they got along. They drifted from subject to subject, discussing politics and potions and other shared interests. Despite any misgivings Harry had when he first sat down, he relaxed and enjoyed the company. At the end of the night, they realized that they were the only ones left.

Blushing, Harry stood. "I think we may have overstayed."

Severus stood, nodding. "It was good, though. I...enjoyed myself. Very much. Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry bit his lip. "Could we...do this again? Only, not next year."

"A date? That would be nice."

"Brunch tomorrow? Here?"

"Nine."

~~~

Brunch turned into a lunch date on Wednesday and was followed by dinner on Friday. In no time, they were seeing each other frequently. Conversation was pleasant and they enjoyed similar foods as well as activities. It was comforting for Harry to look forward to the end of the day when he was going to be seeing Severus. Sometimes, they shared their day; sometimes they shared a silent game. Whatever they did, it made him want Severus more.

There was just one problem: after ten dates, they still hadn't had sex. Harry hadn't brought the subject up--he didn't know if Severus would be comfortable. So far, Severus had never made any sign that he would be open to furthering their relationship to include sex. They did kiss and there had even been a night when they'd cuddled on the sofa while watching a Muggle movie. But that's all that had happened. Harry was beginning to wonder if Severus wanted him that way and that maybe whatever initial spark they'd shared was fading, at least for Severus.

Tonight, Severus was coming over to Harry's flat. Harry had planned on making an indoor picnic with finger foods; he hoped that it could lead into a discussion about sex and hopefully adding it to their relationship. He left the office early to put together the food; when it was ready, he moved the coffee table and spread out a blanket for their picnic. He took a deep breath and nodded. Nothing much else for it.

Severus knocked promptly at six with a bottle of wine under one arm. "I hope this will suit the meal."

"Finger foods so it should," Harry said with a smile. He lead Severus to the blanket and left to get glasses for the wine. "It looks delicious as always, Harry," Severus said when Harry returned.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but this was really easy. Shall we?"

As always, their conversation was light and easy to share. The wine left Harry a bit light headed, but he stuck to his plan. He brought out chocolate cupcakes and strawberries for desert. "I hope you like chocolate."

"Mm, I do," Severus said. He raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a sardonic look that chilled him. "But I sense a theme to the evening. What are you hoping for?"

Harry gulped. "I was hoping we might take our relationship a bit further."

Severus sighed heavily and leaned back from Harry--they'd grown rather close at the picnic had gone on. The distance now felt huge despite being only a few feet. "I had thought--hoped--that it would have to go unsaid. I apologize if I mislead you in any way, Harry--"

"No! No, you didn't," Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen anything from you that said you wanted to have sex with me. There was nothing." He looked away. "I was wondering if maybe you...didn't want me like that."

"Harry, please look at me." When Harry did, Severus cupped his cheek. "Have you ever heard of the term 'asexual'? Not in reference to nature. As in a person."

"Once or twice, but only in passing," Harry admitted.

"I am, I believe the term is, a romantic asexual," Severus explained. "I do not desire sex. Not that I don't desire to spend time with you or physically touching you; but all of it completely innocent. Nothing that will lead to the physical act that most call sex. I just don't want it."

Harry nodded. "I see. But you still want me?"

Severus smiled and kissed him. Slowly, deeply, but with closed lips. It felt...magical somehow. "Of course I still want you. If you wouldn't mind a partner who does not want to have sex with you." Harry bit his lip; Severus let go of Harry's cheek. "Have you not enjoyed our time together these past weeks? Has it somehow been less enjoyable because we haven't had sex? Could we not continue to enjoy this without sex?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It's...different."

"Does a relationship have to be defined by sex?"

Harry licked his lips. "Can I have time to think about it?"

Severus' face closed off. "O-of course, Harry. Take all the time you need."

~~~

Harry took a week. He thought a lot about their dates and the owls they had exchanged. How much he'd enjoyed their dates. Then he thought about relationships and love and sex. He didn't begin to assume to think they would be partners in life, but if they did, would the lack of sex create a distance and destroy their relationship? Could Harry live a life without sex with his partner?

There were so many questions to think through. After the war, Harry had realized that gender didn't matter to him in his relationships; it was the person who mattered and it was often the personality that made him desire another person. How was Severus any different except that he expressed it differently?

He considered why he decided to ask about sex that night. Was it because he wanted to have sex with Severus? Or was it because he felt that it was past time, that it was only logical to do it? Perhaps Severus had been right and sex didn't make a relationship.

In the end, there was only question that was important. It was one Severus had asked Harry: _Was their relationship any less because they didn't have sex?_

~~~

_Severus,_

_I have to apologize. I know I hurt you. It was wrong of me to ask for time to think without explaining why I needed time._

_I have thought over several questions, most importantly how much I value sex in a relationship. I wonder at myself that I believe that sex would be required to make our relationship complete. Our nights together, playing chess and eating and spending time together, have been as enjoyable to me as a night previously spent with a lover in bed. Now, after thinking, I cannot imagine how sex would improve our relationship. We have spent time physically in contact with the other and it has been sweet._

_Lover implies love, does it not? I know it usually applies to those who are having sex, but I feel that here, with us, it implies love. I won't say I love you or that I am in love with you, but I hope one day it might. I eagerly look forward to it._

_Though I do not deserve it, I look forward to your reply._

_Harry_

~~~

_Harry,_

_I am accustomed to those who presume that a relationship is only complete when those involved have sex. Marriage is often only considered complete after the consummation; in fact, in the old days, a royal marriage could be undone and any treaties signed from the marriage broken if the consummation had not been done. I understand the cultural attitude toward sex._

_Yet I was hurt when you suggested we have sex. I had high hopes that you understood, that we would never have the conversation we did have. I thought, perhaps, that I would not have to explain what I am and that while I do not physically desire you, does not mean I don't want you._

_Your letter has soothed whatever hurts you had caused. I won't say, myself, that I am completely pacified or assured, but if you are willing, I will gladly continue our association in the hope that we become lovers._

_Meet me for tea at The Goose?_

_Severus_

~~~

_Yes_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, The Goose is based upon Doyle's Diogenes club. I wish such a place existed. 
> 
> I confess I don't know the habits of tea houses, but I'd like to think they'll serve a brunch to an early supper and everything in between.


End file.
